vvikipediafandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Manolo Rey
Manolo Edson Rey Salles, mais conhecido como Manolo Rey (Rio de Janeiro, 11 de julho de 1967) é um ator, dublador, youtuber, diretor de dublagem e tradutor brasileiro. Entre 1982 e 1984, cursou teatro no Tablado. Seu primeiro trabalho como dublador foi em Os Aventureiros do Bairro Proibido, em 1986. Manolo é mais conhecido por ser o dublador oficial do ator Michael J. Fox, além de dublar Tobey Maguire na trilogia de filmes de Homem-Aranha dirigidos por Sam Raimi, Will Smith na série Um Maluco no Pedaço, séries do Sonic the Hedgehog, Seth Cohen em The O.C., substituindo Sérgio Cantú. Foi indicado para o Prêmio Yamato de Melhor Ator Coadjuvante (Rio de Janeiro) em 2003. Também dublou Robin/Dick Grayson em Batman & Robin, Batman Eternamente e o Gaguinho da Turma do Perna Longa (TV). É pai da dubladora Bruna Laynes. Já fez uma participação especial na novela Roque Santeiro como o office-boy do Sinhozinho Malta (Lima Duarte). Entre 2016 e fevereiro de 2018, foi apresentador do canal Quem Dubla do YouTube junto com o também dublador Philippe Maia. O canal conta hoje com 98 mil inscritos. Lista de Trabalhos Direção de Dublagem Como diretor de dublagem, foi o responsável pela dublagem de: * Injustice: Gods Among Us * Príncipe da Pérsia: As Areias do Tempo * Os Mercenários 2 * Indiana Jones e Os Caçadores da Arca Perdida (Redublagem) * Indiana Jones e o Templo da Perdição (Redublagem) * Indiana Jones e a Última Cruzada (Redublagem) * Django Livre * MIB³ - Homens de Preto 3 * 007 - Operação Skyfall * O Juiz * 007 contra Spectre * Meu Malvado Favorito 2 * Meu Malvado Favorito 3 * Clarêncio, o Otimista * WALL·E * * Universidade Monstros Além disso é o diretor de dublagem de Grey's Anatomy, que ganhou o Prêmio da Dublagem Carioca na categoria Melhor Dublagem de Série em 2012. * Festa da Salsicha * O Touro Ferdinando * Gnomeu e Julieta: O Mistério do Jardim * Angry Birds 2: O Filme Tradução * Chaves em desenho animado * Gotinha de Amor * Homem-Aranha 2 * Homem-Aranha 3 * Indiana Jones e Os Caçadores da Arca Perdida (Redublagem) * Indiana Jones e o Templo da Perdição (Redublagem) * Indiana Jones e a Última Cruzada (Redublagem) * 007 - Operação Skyfall * Meu Malvado Favorito * Meu Malvado Favorito 2 * Meu Malvado Favorito 3 * Red 2 - Aposentados e Ainda Mais Perigosos * Tarzan II * Ratatouille * Bolt - Supercão * WALL·E * Up - Altas Aventuras * A Princesa e o Sapo * O Touro Ferdinando * Gnomeu e Julieta: O Mistério do Jardim Trabalhos * Michael J. Fox em De Volta Para o Futuro, De Volta Para o Futuro II, De Volta Para o Futuro III, Meu Querido Presidente (Primeira versão), Marte Ataca! (SBT/TV Paga), Pecados de Guerra, Por Amor ou Por Dinheiro (Globo), Atlantis, Os Espiritos(Redublagem), A Sangue Frio. * Tobey Maguire em Homem-Aranha, Homem-Aranha 2, Homem-Aranha 3, Seabiscuit - Alma de Herói, Segredos de Berlim, Entre Irmãos (Avião), O Grande Gatsby (2013) * James Phelps e Oliver Phelps em Harry Potter e a Pedra Filosofal, Harry Potter e a Câmara Secreta, Harry Potter e o Prisioneiro de Azkaban, Harry Potter e o Cálice de Fogo, Harry Potter e a Ordem da Fênix, Harry Potter e o Enigma do Príncipe, Harry Potter e as Relíquias da Morte – Parte 1, Harry Potter e as Relíquias da Morte – Parte 2 * Stephen Dorff em Os Cinco Rapazes de Liverpool, Steal - Fuga Alucinada, Blade: O Caçador de Vampiros, Cidade do Ódio, Aconteceu no Natal, Salve-me, Um Lugar Qualquer. * Todd Lowe em Gilmore Girls. * Chris O'Donnell em Mulher Até o Fim, No Amor e na Guerra, Batman Eternamente (TV e DVD), Batman & Robin (TV), O Segredo (Redublagem) * Ashton Kutcher em Doze é demais, Anjos da Vida - Mais Bravos que o Mar, Idas e Vindas do Amor, Sexo sem Compromisso * Justin Timberlake em Entre o Céu e o Inferno, Southland Tales: O Fim do Mundo, O Guru do Amor, Professora Sem Classe, Amizade Colorida * Ben Whishaw em 007 - Operação Skyfall, 007 contra Spectre, A Viagem, No Coração do Mar * Ryan Phillippe em Maré Vermelha, A Conquista da Honra, Stop Loss - A Lei da Guerra, Corações Apaixonados (Band). * Corey Feldman em Bordel de Sangue, Escola de Mergulho, A Garota dos meus Sonhos, Garotos Perdidos 3: A Sede. * Chris Klein em American Pie - A Primeira Vez é Inesquecível (TV), American Pie 2 - A Segunda vez é Ainda Melhor, American Pie: O Reencontro * Alan Cumming em Um Casamento Atribulado, Emma, O Segredo de Neverwas * Michael Ealy em Barbeiragem Total, Uma Turma do Barulho, Sete Vidas. * Nick Swardson em Zohan - O Agente Bom de Corte, Esposa de Mentirinha, Cada um Tem a Gêmea que Merece. * Steve Zahn em Dias Incríveis, Mulher Infernal, O Preço da Ambição. * James Marsden em X-Men, X-Men 2, X-Men - O Confronto Final, Intrigas * Jason Biggs em American Pie: O Casamento (DVD), Amigos, Amigos, Mulheres à Parte, Resgate Abaixo de Zero * Matthew Broderick em 1918, Um Yuppie em apuros e Um Natal Brilhante(Cinema/Globo) * Leonardo DiCaprio em Rápida e Mortal, Romeu + Julieta, Prenda-me se For Capaz * Patrick Dempsey em Namorados por Acaso, Loverboy * Alan Ruck em Velocidade Máxima, Ninguém Segura Essa Garota * Rob Lowe em Vivendo Um Conto de Fadas, O Preco da Traição (Band). * Ryan Gosling em Duelo de Titãs, Amor a Toda Prova e Jovem Hércules. * Tim Robbins em Sorte no Amor, Um Caso Muito Sério. * DJ Qualls em Caindo na Estrada, Dinheiro e Má Companhia. * Emile Hirsch em Na Natureza Selvagem, Speed Racer. * Hayden Christensen em Tempo de Recomeçar, Jumper (Avião). * Justin Bartha em A Lenda do Tesouro Perdido, A Lenda do Tesouro Perdido - O Livro dos Segredos. * Wes Bentley em Anjos da Noite - O Despertar, Jogos Vorazes. * Wil Wheaton em Clube dos Mentirosos, O Mágico Maravilhoso. * Zeljko Ivanek em Coragem Sob Fogo, Crime sem Piedade * Nick Palatas em Scooby-Doo: O Mistério Começa, Scooby-Doo: A Maldição do Monstro do Lago * Keanu Reeves em Veia de Campeão * Eric Stoltz em Segredos em Família * Homerun Bat em Rock Hard Gladiators * Neadless(Flea) em De Volta Para o Futuro III(Avião) * Ernie Reyes Jr. em Red Sonja - Os Guerreiros do Fogo * Casey Siemaszko em Jovens Pistoleiros(Record) * Sean Penn em Hurlyburly - O Alvoroço * Anthony Anderson em Transformers-O Filme * Matt Dillon em Vidas sem Rumo * David Cross em M.I.B-Homens de Preto 2 * Theron Read em Te Pego lá Fora * Rato em Dr. Dolittle * Jason (John Ales) em O Professor Aloprado (Globo) * Jeremy Howard em O Grinch * Frank Whaley em Nascido em 4 de Julho(1°dublagem para TV Globo/2°dublagem para DVD) * Jamie Foxx em Quebrando Todas as Regras * Ke Huy Quan em Os Goonies * Matthew Lillard em Sem Sentido * Jon Abrahams em A Filha do Chefe(TV Paga) * Luke Wilson em Pânico 2(3°dublagem) * Drake Bell em Super-Herói: O Filme * Koromon/Agumon/Greymon/MetalGreymon/WarGreymon em Digimon Adventure e Digimon 2 * Roger Velasco em Power Rangers Turbo e Power Rangers no Espaço * Seth Cohen em The O.C. * Howard Wolowitz (Simon Helberg) The Big Bang Theory * Will Smith em Um Maluco no Pedaço e Feita por Encomenda * Sumo em Clarêncio, o Otimista * Ernesto Laguardia nas novelas Amigos para Sempre, Amigas e Rivais, Amor Real e Mundo de Feras. * Eric Blonowitz (Scott Halberstadt) em Drake & Josh, Drake & Josh: O Super Camarão, Feliz Natal, Drake & Josh * Joaquim Mascaró 'em Rebelde * 'Spencer em Beyblade * Willy no desenho Free Willy (dublagem da Globo) e Free Willy, alguns episódios (redublagem SBT), que na redublagem foi feita por Peterson Adriano * Gaguinho em Looney Tunes (Redublagem), O Show dos Looney Tunes, Tiny Toon * Presuntinho em Tiny Toon * Pinóquio em Shrek, Shrek 2, Shrek Terceiro e Shrek para Sempre * Pip em O Segredo dos Animais * Raul em Happy Feet: O Pinguim, Happy Feet 2: O Pinguim e Happy Feet 3: O Pinguim * Homem-Aranha em "Phineas e Ferb: Missão Marvel" * Sonic o Ouriço (Sonic the Hedgehog, no original) em Sonic SatAM, Sonic Underground, Sonic X, Mad, Sonic Boom e Sonic: O Filme (Ben Schwartz) * Apex em Pac-Man e as Aventuras Fantasmagóricas * Max em Pateta 2 - Radicalmente Pateta e Aconteceu de novo no Natal do Mickey * Luís em Pica-Pau * Tico e Teco em A Casa do Mickey Mouse, Mickey Mouse e Mickey: Aventuras sobre Rodas * Leonardo em As Tartarugas Ninja * Metralha Pipa (2° voz, substituindo Orlando Prado) em Duck Tales - Os Caçadores de Aventuras * Júnior Aspargo em Os Vegetais (1° e 2° dublagens) * Bob, o Tomate em Os Vegetais (Dublagem da Herbert Richers) e O Show dos Vegetais * Mickey Mouse em Uma Cílada para Roger Rabbit (Redublagem-substituindo Flávio Dias) * Roz em Universidade Monstros * Dexter Douglas em Freakazoid * Ace Frehley em Kiss Meets the Phantom of the Park * Gummy Bear '''em Gummy Bear: Gummy Em Busca do Papai Noel (Gummibär: The Yummy Gummy Search for Santa) (PT-BR) * '''Ted Sentrifuga em The High Fructose Adventures of Annoying Orange * Mo em Wall-E * Ramone em Carros, Carros 2 e Carros 3 * Asa Noturna em Injustice: Gods Among Us * Robin (Tim Drake) 'em Batman: Arkham Knight e Super Choque (Static in the Future) * 'Robin/Asa Noturna (Dick Grayson) 'em Jovens Titãs: O Contrato de Judas, Os Jovens Titãs e Os Jovens Titãs em Ação * 'Wally West/'Kid Flash' em Justiça Jovem * Topher '''em Drama Total: A nova Ilha * '''Drip '''em Aviões 2: Heróis do Fogo ao Resgate * '''Lars em Steven Universo * Lando no anime Yu Yu Hakusho * Larry (apenas na terceira temporada) em O Incrível Mundo de Gumball * Charlie Cox em A Teoria de Tudo * Chester em Bunnicula * Miles Teller em Divergente, A Série Divergente: Insurgente, A Série Divergente: Convergente e Quarteto Fantástico (2015) * Jay Walker em LEGO Ninjago: O Filme * Milo Thatch nos desenhos Atlantis: O Reino Perdido e Atlantis: O Retorno de Milo. * Ling em Mulan e Mulan 2: A Lenda Continua * Benny em Gnomeu e Julieta e Gnomeu e Julieta: O Mistério do Jardim * Featherstone/ Penaldinho/ Penapomes em Gnomeu e Julieta * Ian Bohen pontas da série Hércules e no filme Jovem Hécules. * Flain em Mixels * Gum em Festa da Salsicha * Thomas em Thomas and the Magic Railroad * Rob em A Torradeira Valente * Dad em Os Vegetais * Nicholas em The Care Bears Movie * Dark Heart em The Care Bears Movie 2 * Jim em Care Bears (1985) * Tillie em The Little Engine That Could * Guy Diamante em Trolls: Vamos Festejar e Trolls: O Ritmo Continua! * Norman em Garfield e Seus Amigos * Robôs em Rolie Polie Olie Ligações externas *Trabalhos de Manolo Rey em Clube Versão Brasileira *Manolo Rey em Anime News Network *Canal de Manolo Rey no YouTube Categoria:Nascidos nos anos 60 Categoria:QUEM DUBLA Categoria:Atores Categoria:Atores do Brasil Categoria:Atores do Rio de Janeiro Categoria:Dubladores Categoria:Dubladores do Brasil Categoria:Dubladores do Rio de Janeiro Categoria:Dubladores da franquia Harry Potter Categoria:Dubladores de Uma Cilada Para Roger Rabbit Categoria:Dubladores hispano-brasileiros Categoria:Dubladores de super-heróis Categoria:Youtubers Categoria:Youtubers do Brasil Categoria:Youtubers do Rio de Janeiro Categoria:Diretores de dublagem Categoria:Diretores de dublagem do Brasil Categoria:Diretores de dublagem do Rio de Janeiro Categoria:Tradutores Categoria:Tradutores do Brasil Categoria:Tradutores do Rio de Janeiro Categoria:Pais de dubladores Categoria:Naturais do Rio de Janeiro (cidade)